1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching device of a connecting ring to a pull tab to be mounted to a slide fastener slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional attaching device of a connecting ring of a pull tab, a chute to which a large number of connecting rings are accumulated is mounted above a carriage passage of pull tabs and one connecting ring is dropped from a lower end of the chute to a connecting portion of a pull tab so as to attach the connecting ring to the pull tab. Or, a supply conveyer is used instead of the chute, one connecting ring is supplied to a connecting portion of a pull tab from a forward end of the conveyer so as to attach the connecting ring to the pull tab, and the pull tabs are carried to an attaching position of the connecting ring by reciprocating pawls.
In the conventional attaching device of the connecting ring of the pull tab, because an attitude for attaching of the connecting ring is not firmly maintained in an accurate state when the connecting ring is attached to the connecting portion of the pull tab, an attitude of the connecting ring to be supplied to the connecting portion of the pull tab is unstable. Therefore, it has been difficult to increase a speed of attachment of the connecting ring.